


Wing Switch

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Swap, Consent Issues, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: As far as accidental processor swapping goes, Skywarp could have ended up in a worse frame than Starscream's. Or at least, that's what he thought.





	Wing Switch

It was hardly convenient for Skywarp's warp drive to malfunction and somehow shove Starscream's consciousness into the frame of his dimwitted trine-mate, but as far as body-swaps went, it could have been worse. They could have been warping with a grounder, and Starscream didn't think he could have coped without wings.

Regardless, it was awkward enough for him with Skywarp being so much heavier; choosing bulkier armour for protection over speed and style. Starscream was finding it difficult to carry himself with his usual grace as he dragged Skywarp -in _his_ frame- down the corridor in search of an empty room to shove him in.

"Scream-Screamer!" Skywarp stumbled, half laughing- an utterly unacceptable noise coming from his vocaliser. "Slow down, your legs are short-!"

With a snarl of irritation Starscream punched the access panel to a maintenance closet and swung Skywarp in ahead of him. He stumbled over the threshold, arms waving where he was unable to balance. "Woah, Screamer."

"Shut up." Starscream slapped the door shut, still surprised when Skywarp's deeper voice emerged. "Stop fooling around before someone figures it out. No one can know this has happened-"

Skywarp was only half listening, inspecting his - _Starscream's_ \- slighter servos with interest. "Your claws are pretty sharp." He observed, "Hey, how do you-?"

"Skywarp listen!" He batted his servos down, hating how ugly and blunt Skywarp's were. "No one can know about this."

"Why?" 

"Because-!" Starscream bit down on his glossa, tormenting himself with everything that could go wrong; Skywarp parading around in his frame, using it for nefarious purposes, letting anyone that looked at him twice take it for a ride. "Because I said so!"

Skywarp pouted, "How are we supposed to keep this quiet anyway? It's not like it isn't obvious."

"I'll find a way to fix this," Starscream promised, hoping his genius intellect hadn't been affected by Skywarp's slow processor. "There was clearly a defect in your teleporter. I should be able to reverse the process. Just- don't show me up. And stay away from Megatron."

Skywarp pulled a face, "Fine then you- _you_ be nice to Thundercracker."

"Urgh," Starscream rolled his optics, "Like I'd stoop to conversing with him in the first place."

Skywarp folded his arms, looking smug wearing his face. "Well if this is going to work you're gonna have to act like me. So try not to be such an aft."

Starscream's lip curled, "Likewise. Don't be such a sycophant."

He left Skywarp still trying to get his glossa around the word. He needed to reverse this disaster, and fast. Skywarp would never be able to pull off impersonating him if he couldn't even pronounce a simple three syllable word.

 

* * *

 

Pretending to be Screamer should be pretty easy, Skywarp reasoned to himself. He lifted his wings high and stuck his nose higher. Never smile. Always sneer. Ignore everything anyone says. And have more interest in his own appearance than anything else around him.

It wasn't too hard actually.

He was pretty interested in Starscream's frame. It felt light, and the thinner armour allowed for a little bit of a draft. He felt weirdly exposed because of it. His limbs were more flexible too. He could feel it in the ease with which he moved. No wonder Starscream always strutted around. This frame felt good.

So long as he wasn't in battle. How did Starscream cope with taking hits when he was so unprotected?

He was again checking out Screamer's claws, long, sharp, and blue. He clacked them against the work surface in the command centre, humming a tune as he tapped out a rhythm. These things could tear through derma, probably even score through armour. He once again wondered if Starscream ever actually dared bring these things near his valve- or anyone else's. Skywarp sure as Pit wouldn't let him.

Most of the command centre cleared out as the shift drew to an end. Mechs snuck out behind him. Skywarp decided not to take it personally. He was in Starscream's frame, and Starscream wasn't the kind of mech someone struck up small talk with. He wondered if he'd be allowed to improve Screamer's reputation a little. He could make him some friends. Maybe then he wouldn't be such an insufferable-

Warm, powerful arms closed around him from behind. Too heavy and thick to be Thundercracker's. Skywarp froze, arms aloft as servos slid over his front and groped his cockpit. "Woah-"

"Starscream," Megatron's voice rasped indulgently in his audial, in a drawling lustful tone Skywarp had never heard anyone use when saying Screamer's name. His wings hit the flat armour of Megatron's chest, vents expelling heat across his back.

Skywarp squirmed, fuel pump kicking into overdrive. What was happening? What _was happening?!_

"Lo- Megatron," he managed, trying to make himself sound as Starscream-like as possible. An engine rumbled against his back and drew him closer. Panicking, Skywarp reached for the monitor in front of him and tried to pull himself out of Megatron's strong grip.

Arms held fast though, and Skywarp's optics almost popped out of his helm when a mouth pressed to his neck, kissing up the mainline.

"It's fine," Megatron murmured, pede kicking his thrusters apart, "We're alone."

Oh pit, they _were_ alone. And Megatron- Megatron was going to-

Something hot and insistent ground against his aft, and Skywarp supposed that meant Megatron wanted to bend him over the work station and frag him in the deserted command centre. Or wanted to frag Starscream - whose frame he currently resided in.

And something about the confidence with which Megatron touched him more than implied this sort of thing had happened before. Was Starscream... _Involved_ with Megatron?

"Let me in," Megatron breathed against his cheek, and a servo slid down. Skywarp grabbed it, trying to halt it's path, but Megatron was already away with himself, huge servo cupping him between the thighs and rubbing two digits against the panel.

"Argh!" Skywarp yelled, because Megatron was trying to shove his fingers in his- in _Starscream's_ but still sort of _his_ \- valve.

His scream of horror was at least uncharacteristic enough that Megatron stopped, servo flying away from the intimate space between his thighs with a worried, "Are you hurt?"

There was enough slack for Skywarp to wriggle out of his arms. He stumbled forwards into the monitor bank with a somewhat dramatic gasp, and couldn't help himself when he had a full body shudder at the sheer unfamiliar creepiness of having been molested by Megatron.

Megatron glared, concern replaced with irritation at his apparent disgust, "Starscream-"

"I have to go!" Skywarp near wailed, wishing his had a warp drive to activate, to avoid Megatron simply grabbing him again and- and- molesting him anyway? -he didn't know how this thing between him and Screamer worked. They'd always seemed so violent with each other.

Unwilling to find out, he vaulted over the monitor bank, using it to block Megatron's advances.

"I don't have time for your games, Starscream." Megatron rumbled, even though apparently he had time for a quickie with his second in a very public part of the base.

"I-uh- have a virus!" Skywarp invented, the only thing he could think of to keep his commander out of the valve he was currently in ownership of. Yes, Starscream would kill him but-

"A virus?"

"A- uh- an interfacing virus." Skywarp elaborated, then winced at the expression on Megatron's face. "Um- not from you-"

 _Wrong_ thing to say.

"Then who?!" Megatron bellowed, optics sparking a deep dangerous crimson. And oh, Primus, Skywarp only just considered the possibility that Screamer's 'thing' with Megatron might not have been casual. 

"I have to go!" He panicked, and used Starscream's greater speed to escape Megatron.

He was chased, briefly, Megatron bellowing something possessive and enraged about destroying whoever had touched him, before he managed to get a decent enough led to lose him.

Starscream had a lot of explaining to do. And so would he when his trine leader learned he'd just nuked whatever the Pit kind of thing he had going on with their commander. But hey, it was Starscream.

He wouldn't be too upset. Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

Starscream's fist around his throat said otherwise.

"I told you to stay away!"

Skywarp wheezed.

"Did you frag him?!" Starscream squeezed, pressing him back against the bulkhead. "You thieving slag heap. Did you enjoy it?!"

"...No..." He managed, shaking his helm. "Swear-"

With a noise of disgust Starscream released him. Skywarp stumbled back, taking a breath, servo flying to his throat. "What tha- the frag?!"

"I'd do worse to you if that wasn't my frame!" Starscream snarled, "What gives you the right?!"

"I didn't- I," Skywarp felt himself growing angry. "I didn't _do_ anything! He just came up behind me and- and _grabbed_ me. What was I supposed to do?! I didn't want him to slag me."

Starscream pulled a disbelieving face, "What do you mean, came up behind you? What did he say?"

Skywarp squirmed at him, still rubbing his throat. "Not... Much?"

Starscream snorted, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you kiss him?"

"What?!" Skywarp blanched at the idea of _Megatron_ kissing anyone- let alone Starscream. "No. I mean. I think he licked my- I mean your neck."

Starscream's furious expression had dissolved into a contemplative look. His lips curled into a wistful little smile as he looked away. "Hmm."

"Oh, gross," Skywarp pulled a face, "Don't get all frisky in my frame."

"You're hardly one to talk!" Starscream snapped out of it. "Just stay away from Megatron. Don't speak to him. Don't even look at him. It's... complicated and I don't need you making it worse."

"How I am supposed to avoid him when I'm you!" Skywarp cried. "I'm the second in command. You're _always_ with him."

"I am not."

"You are!" Skywarp found it temptingly easy to whine in Starscream's voice, "Haven't you figured this out yet? Please, I don't know how I'm gonna get out of saying no without getting slagged."

"Don't be such a coward." Starscream snarled, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. "Threaten to glue his panel down and tell him to keep his servos to himself."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can." Starscream smirked at him again. "You're _me_."

"I'm you?" Skywarp repeated.

"And _I_ can say whatever I like."

 

* * *

 

Whether Skywarp could avoid Megatron's advances without inspiring a temper tantrum that got him slagged and Starscream's frame wrecked, was only something time could tell. He'd honestly rather that happened than Skywarp take a ride on his paramour- however complicated it was.

If that was all they had to worry about then their little adventurers in each other's frames should be fairly smooth sailing.

Skywarp didn't have any responsibilities, so Starscream didn't have too feel guilty when he spent the remainder of the cycle studying the schematics for Skywarp's warp drive, looking for the fault that had inspired such an interesting change. He didn't dare use the teleporter himself, because he was unsure of it's functionality -and also because he didn't know how to work it without getting stuck in the wall.

Taking a break, he hit the showers. Skywarp wasn't unclean but there were a couple days worth of dust built up in his armour seams. Urgh. And did he even use polish? He set to work cleaning himself into a better standard. Skywarp would thank him when he discovered how much fresher life could become.

Sticking his helm under the solvent spray, he resisted the urge to explore any more than necessary. They shared a frame type, but Skywarp preferred a blockier shape, more Earth-like. Blunt digits were harder to work between armour seams so it took twice as long to thoroughly clean them out.

He was muttering under his breath about it when the door opened. He glanced over Skywarp's stupid shoulder and saw Thundercracker coming in. He grunted in greeting, then remembered he was supposed to be Skywarp.

"...Hello." He forced out.

Thundercracker titled his helm with a soft smile. Starscream squinted. Thundercracker was notoriously miserable. He couldn't recall the last time he'd ever smiled. "Hey."

Starscream turned and faced the wall, wondering why Thundercracker sounded so weird. Rough voice soft, breathy.

"Where you been all day?"

Starscream hesitated. He would have told Thundercracker to mind his own business. Skywarp wouldn't have been so rude to his 'best friend'.

"Just... around."

Thundercracker's servo brushed his wing as he passed by and took the shower next to him. _Right_ next to him. Normal etiquette would have been to leave a gap, so their wings wouldn't brush. Predictably, Thundercracker knocked against him.

Starscream tensed up.

"You okay?"

"Fine." He swallowed.

"You don't sound it. How'd it go with Screamer? He ream you out again?"

Starscream felt his optic twitch. He had to summon some self restraint before he responded. "No... It was _fine_."

Thundercracker arched a brow but didn't say anything. Starscream continued to scrub Skywarp's cockpit in silence, wondering what his trine-mate had been doing that had gotten so much mud into the seams between the glass, when he was nudged again.

"You missed a spot." Thundercracker gestured.

Starscream twisted to see his wing, finding it difficult with all the extra bulk of Skywarp's frame. Thundercracker moved to stand behind him. "I'll get it."

Starscream let him, shoulder's stiff.

Thundercracker moved the wash cloth across his shoulder diligently, working it down until he reached the hinges of his wings. Starscream twitched, but reassured himself that Thundercracker was just being helpful, until the wash cloth slipped down, and down.

He stepped forward to move away but hit the wall. Thundercracker closed in behind him, servos falling to his hips. Starscream jumped, his knee smacking against the wall sharply in his surprise.

Thundercracker released him, "You okay?"

"What are you doing?!" Starscream yelled, Skywarp's voice booming around the empty washroom.

"I... I was helping-"

"You were helping _yourself_!"

Thundercracker stared, uncomprehendingly. He stepped closer, and Starscream tried to stumble away again.

"What's going on with you, Warp?!" Thundercracker voice dropped to a whisper, "I don't wanna be pushy, but in two million years this is the first time-"

"Two million-!" Starscream caught himself but faltered underneath the weight of trying to comprehend two _million_ years worth of... of his trine screwing each other in the washrooms behind everyone's back. Two million years of- of-

Two million years sounded like a commitment, frankly.

"Warp," a servo ran over his wing, a comforting but intimate gesture. Starscream repressed a shudder of revulsion, processor stalling at the mere prospect of thinking about Thundercracker like _that_.

He managed a smile, and it obviously wasn't very Skywarp-like because Thundercracker was veering back warily, servo withdrawing.

"Everything is fine, Th- TC. I'm tired. That's all."

Thundercracker didn't look entirely convinced, so Starscream could only be thankful at how very different his trine-mate was to Megatron- who rarely accepted being brushed off without a further hour of pestering and appeals. He nodded, stepping back.

"Sunstorm's on monitor duty tonight," Thundercracker said, seemingly apropos of nothing. "So if you change your mind we can meet up in the rec. Storm'll delete the footage."

Starscream blinked slowly, then forced a nod. "I'll... Let you know."

Thundercracker left, and Starscream threw his washcloth at the solvent sodden floor out of frustration. And to think Skywarp had had the nerve to be so scandalised over Megatron.

"Hypocrite." He muttered.

* * *

 

Thundercracker wasn't very forward with intimacy, so Skywarp honestly hadn't thought to warn Starscream of potential advances. He didn't feel guilty anyway, because Starscream hadn't warned him about Megatron and a single minded determination to lure him away from witnesses so he could throw himself over him.

It was terrifying. He wondered if Starscream liked living with the constant threat of being dragged down some dark corridor so their leader could have his way with him. It clearly wasn't a functional relationship in any sense. Megatron seemed to treat courting like he was on some sort of badland safari hunt- with Starscream's aft as the trophy.

"I'd like to remind you that unlike you, I did nothing with your..." Starscream struggled for the word. "...'stress relief'."

"You mean TC?" Skywarp clarified with a frown. "Even if your personality hadn't scared him off, unlike _some_ mechs, TC doesn't just grab me and shove me against the wall."

Starscream looked up from the warp drive schematic, and he wore Skywarp's face with as deadly an expression as Skywarp had ever seen on it. "You said nothing happened with Megatron."

"It didn't." Skywarp backed up, servos open and defensive. "I'm just saying, I knew where it would have gone if I hadn't fought him off."

Starscream looked smug then. "It's not his fault. I am irresistible." He paused, glancing down at himself, "When I'm in my frame, I mean."

"Yeah well, can you hurry up and fix this." Skywarp huffed, dropping his chin to folded arms atop the workstation. "I miss TC and I haven't recharged in three days. Does Megatron have the code to your quarters?"

Starscream rolled his optics.

"I'm serious, Screamer," he pressed, "Does he? I'm scared. How do you sleep at night?"

"Will you shut up!" Starscream snapped, shifting in discomfort, "You're not the only one suffering. I'm trying to concentrate. And stop slouching in my frame."

"Concentrate faster." Skywarp reluctantly straightened, "Will you fix this problem sooner if I threaten to have you painted green?"

 

* * *

 

Starscream's reassurances that Megatron wasn't just going to break into his quarters in the middle of the off-shift and have his way with him did little to ease Skywarp's anxiety. He didn't recharge again that night, and spent the majority of the next cycle squirrelled away in the monitor room. Soundwave was there, a quiet omnipresence that was sure to ward off any attempted Megatron-advances should the warlord turn up.

Skywarp felt safe lingering at the back of the room, listening to the tap of the lieutenant's digits on the keys. His optics drifted shut, and Starscream's frame jumped at the opportunity for well needed recharge.

He helm hung back over the edge of his seat, mouth open- probably not an attractive sight, and Starscream would complain about that later, but for now Skywarp couldn't care less. He let his processor drag him into the pleasant land of dreams. Bright colours and happy memories and the Cybertron of old. Thundercracker's smile and touch, his digits on his cheek, caressing indulgently.

He kissed him. Skywarp let his lips part, accepting it easily. There was more glossa than usual and his lips were rougher, but it sent tingles up his spine anyway, because it was Thundercracker. And he was dreaming.

His optics flickered online.

Instead of Thundercracker's gentle gaze he met the dark smouldering optics of Megatron-Megatron, who had his glossa in his mouth.

His shout of alarm was muffled by said glossa and the accompanying spit. It wasn't pleasant. Megatron grunted when Skywarp accidentally bit him, hard enough that he tasted energon. His fuel pump sped up, a rush of _oh Primus oh Primus oh Primus_ , began in his processor when Megatron yanked himself back, servo flying to his split lip.

"Sorry!" Skywarp yelped, hand over his own wet, bloody mouth. "I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't- you surprised-"

"Sir?" Megatron rasped, optics flashing. The servo came away to let the energon from his lip run down his chin freely.

"I-I mean- Mega-loser," he tried.

Megatron glared, and it wasn't the playful glare like the one he used when Starscream was up to his tricks, it was a hearing-Optimus-Prime-start-a-lecture glare. The worst kind of glare. He shrank back against his seat-

-When the door slipped open. Skywarp ducked when he saw 'himself' appear out of nowhere- Starscream still a super natural being with some sort of sixth sense for when someone touched something he perceived as his property.

Starscream spotted him on the floor next to Megatron's leg regardless. He looked between them, the energon smeared across their lips, and put two and two together.

"You!" He yelled.

"It's not what it looks like!" Skywarp cried, clinging to Megatron leg.

"Skywarp?" Megatron rasped, utterly poleaxed.

He didn't get much more out than that before Starscream aimed at Skywarp and shot at him.

Skywarp threw himself behind Megatron with a scream, sharp and high and a really good impression of his trine-leader. Starscream didn't let that dissuade him. He lined up for another shot.

Megatron took exception to someone shooting at who he thought was his lover though. His fusion cannon hummed to life as he hefted it high, aiming it right at Starscream with a furious snarl.

Despite that Starscream had just been shooting at _him_ , Skywarp jumped up with a cry, throwing his arms around the width of the cannon, yanking it down just in time for the blast hit the floor instead of his frame- with Starscream in it.

"Don't defend him!" Starscream yelled in his voice. "He's mine! I told you not to touch him! I warned you, Skywarp!"

Megatron paused in trying to shove Skywarp off his cannon and looked up, optics bright with confusion. He looked at the incensed, weapon-welding seeker, and murmured a wary, "....Starscream?"

Starscream didn't even deny it. He threw up his arms and sent Megatron an obvious look. On the floor, Skywarp rolled onto his back with a sigh of relief.

"So much for not telling anyone," he complained.

Starscream aimed his weapon at him again. Luckily, this time Megatron caught it before he could fire.

 

* * *

 

"How long?"

"This past week."

Skywarp kept to himself, hunched over in a chair just out of his commander's way. Starscream was still standoffish, and Megatron clearly embarrassed enough to be angry at him.

"And you didn't think to share it?"

"Why would I?"

Megatron waved an arm in Skywarp's direction, but didn't bother looking at him, "Consider the events of this last week from the perspective of someone _other_ that yourself and answer your own question."

Starscream pulled a face like he wasn't going to do that. Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have a solution?"

"I do."

"And?" Megatron pressed.

"Another day or so and I'll have everything back as it was."

Skywarp lifted his helm, and watched with mounting anxiety as Starscream struck a smug, flirtatious pose, and for Megatron it appeared like it didn't matter to him _what_ form Starscream was in, so long as it was Starscream. He advanced, servo lifting-

"That's _my_ frame!" Skywarp called over, because yeah he didn't want Megatron touching him but he really _really_ didn't want Megatron doing something to his frame either. Like... putting something in it.

Because Starscream was awful and he'd let him.

"Who else knows," Megatron asked Starscream, reluctantly dropping his arm but looking twice as sexually frustrated as he had at the beginning of the conversation.

"No one." Starscream confirmed, gaze flicking to Skywarp. "No one else needs to know."

Skywarp nodded in agreement. Thundercracker... He would tell Thundercracker and Megatron didn't need to know why. He wanted their relationship kept as far away from a mech like Megatron as possible. If no one knew about him and Thundercracker, no one could use them against one another, no one could split them up with excuses of distractions, or liabilities.

"And you'll keep this to yourself." Megatron twisted and finally addressed him.

Skywarp nodded, silent.

"He will." Starscream answered for him with a pointed look. Skywarp understood what that meant. Your secret is as safe as mine.

That was as good a deal as either of them could expect.

Megatron nodded his approval. He peered down at Starscream again, digits twitching like he wanted to reach for him and was having to summon great will power not to.

"You will comm me when you are yourself again," he told Starscream, and since it was an order he didn't wait for a response. Skywarp watched him march off, stiff backed and stoic.

Starscream stared after him, an wistful pout to his mouth.

"Real romantic." Skywarp commented.

Starscream pulled a nasty expression with his face.

 

* * *

 

Skywarp knew it had worked the moment it did. He was himself again.

Starscream's arm unlinked from his own and they stepped apart, and Skywarp never thought he'd be so happy to see his trine-leader from this perceptive again. He grinned stupidly. Starscream faced him with a scoff and mutter, already messing with his comm.

"Everything functional?" He asked.

Skywarp waved his arms around and took a couple steps back and forth, "Yeah, think so."

"Just remember your fragging maintenance checks from now on," Starscream muttered, "That warp drive is a dozen generations out of date. We're lucky it didn't just splice us into pieces."

Skywarp shrugged, "Yeah, I guess-"

Fast pedefalls could be heard approaching. The door to the lab opened and Megatron came striding in, vents huffing like he'd just run here. Skywarp hid a smile behind his servo.

Megatron glanced between them, frowning like he wasn't sure if they were themselves again. That changed when Starscream cocked a hip and tapped his pede. Megatron's optics snapped to him. Their gazes locked, and just like that there was no unsurety. No hesitation. He crossed the room in three strides and caught his second.

Skywarp stepped back and watched Starscream let Megatron drag him into a heavy, lustful kiss. It was less a reunion of lovers, and more like two animals in heat finally being released into the same cage to go at each other.

"Er," Skywarp moved towards the door, thankful that that had never happened to him, "I'm gonna-"

Starscream waved a servo frantically, trying to get him to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see ya!" Skywarp called over his shoulder, skipping out into the corridor, smiling when he heard a crash like someone had just cleared a lab desk of it's equipment.

He left them to it.

He found Thundercracker in the barracks, sat on the edge of his designated berth with a solemn look on his face. When he saw Skywarp it was hardly the thirsty reunion of their commanders in the lab, but Thundercracker smiled, soft and genuine. Skywarp felt all his internals flutter around.

"Hey," He grinned, moving around the berth.

"Hey," Thundercracker replied, beginning to stand.

He hadn't straightened the whole way before Skywarp was throwing his arms around him. They fell back to the berth with a dull thump. Thundercracker huffed at the tight embrace, a puff of air escaping from his vents. "Warp...?"

Skywarp kissed him before he could be reproached, and Thundercracker let it happened. It was gift after the trauma of having kissed Megatron. Thundercracker reciprocated slowly, like he was savouring the press of his lips. Skywarp hummed happily, tingling from pede to wing tip.

He pulled back, smiled.

"What was that about?" Thundercracker asked softly, letting their noses brush.

Skywarp kissed his cheek and hugged him again, letting his frame - _his_ frame- relax as he let out a sigh.

"TC, you would not _believe_ the week I've had."

 

 


End file.
